My Gangster
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Apa yang terpikirkan jika mendengarkan kata Gangster? Kejam? Dingin? Well, Sakura tak peduli akan hal itu, setidaknya hanya untuk si lelaki pirang. Telah lama menyukai dan berusaha mendapatkannya tak membuat Sakura menyerah dengan mudah. Bahkan seribu penolakan pun tak akan mempan jika dia sudah memiliki keinginan. /Narusaku selalu/OOC/Spesial fic for Pororo-chan/


**.**

**.**

.

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing Always Narusaku

Out of Character/Many Mistakes here/ Story by me

Romance, a little bit humor

**This fic spesial for Pororo-**_**chan.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Gangster**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu putung rokok terhisap kuat. Menimbulkan nyala api diujungnya semakin terlihat. Hingga kemudian kepulan asap itu keluar dari dua celah bibir keringnya. Mencemar udara malam yang tengah menemaninya.

Naruto baru saja kembali menjalankan satu misi yang diberikan oleh Azuma. Ketuanya. Dan sekarang lelaki dua puluh tahun itu nampak berjalan santai menuju apartement miliknya. Misi kali ini tergolong ringan. Hanya perlu beberapa 'polesan' dan semuanya beres. Tinggal menunggu ketuanya kembali memberi perintah.

"Kumohon, lepaskan aku." Satu rintihan dengan isakan tangis terdengar. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, beberapa pemuda tengah asik menggoda seorang gadis. Entahlah, Naruto juga tak bisa melihatnya dengan pasti.

Mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, Naruto berniat kembali melangkah. Bukan urusannya, lagipula hal seperti itu sudah sering terjadi. Kriminalitas yang semakin merajalela, tak berjalannya keamanan dengan baik, dunia ini semakin tak terkendali. Salah juga gadis itu, kenapa berjalan sendiri malam-malam seperti ini?

"Naruto-_senpai_..tolonggg aku!" Dan gerakan pemuda itu kembali tertahan. Ditolehkannya kepala pirang itu kesisi samping. Helai rambut merah muda nampak berkibar tersapu angin, membuat alis pemuda itu bertaut.

'Kenapa juga gadis itu disini?' batin Naruto. Mengenali jelas siapa gadis yang tengah dikerubuti para preman-preman kelas rendahan disana.

"_Senpai_ kau dengar aku tidak?..iiisshh jangan pegang-pegang, dasar kurang ajar." Sakura, gadis itu masih berusaha mempertahankan diri sembari terus meneriaki Naruto. Membuat si lelaki pirang hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Dan akhirnya bergerak santai mendekat kearah mereka.

Bibir gadis itu berkembang melihat Naruto menghampirinya. "_Senpai_, selamatkan aku." Katanya seolah nyawanya memang benar-benar diambang jurang petaka.

Naruto mendecih. "Sudahlah, kalian juga tak akan mendapatkan apa-apa darinya. Kalian tak lihat tubuhnya yang rata itu?" ucap Naruto datar. Wajahnya nampak tak berekspresi. Terkesan cuek tak peduli

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Naruto.

Ketiga laki-laki itu berbalik menghadap Naruto. Menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan pada pemuda _blonde_ itu. "Tak masalah. Kulit dan wajahnya bagus. Pasti menyenangkan bisa bermain dengannya." Sakura bergedik ngeri mendengar salah satu dari mereka berbicara. "Tapi dadanya memang rata."

_**Duaghh.**_

Satu pukulan dari tas yang Sakura bawa mendarat dengan telak dikepala preman itu. "Dasar tak sopan. Mati saja sana." Ucap Sakura, kesal setengah mati. Sudah mau melecehkan dirinya masih menghina juga. Biar saja merasakan tas berisi buku-buku tebal sekolahnya. Syukur bisa gagar otak.

"Kau berani sekali..." Geram si preman berambut coklat sembari memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. Mendekat pada Sakura membuat si gadis kembali meringkuk takut didinding belakangnya.

Naruto menatap malas pemandangan dihadapannya. Beberapa kali hanya menghembuskan asap dari rokok yang dibawahnya. Namun karena bosan dan matanya yang mulai meyimpit mengantuk ia memutuskan untuk segera mengakhiri aksi konyol preman-preman itu.

"Jangan menyentuhnya..." katanya datar terkesan malas. "...biarkan dia pergi."

Preman berambut coklat kembali menghadap Naruto. Mendecih lalu meludah kearah samping."Memang kau mau apa?" tantangnya. "...melawan kami?" dan bunyi tawa terdengar dari sana. Preman-preman amatiran itu tertawa mengejek pada Naruto.

"Berisik." Dengus si lelaki pirang. Tak tahan lagi karena kantuknya yang mendera, Naruto akhirnya melangkah, melayangkan tinjunya satu per satu pada ketiga orang itu. Terlihat beberapa kali menghindari serangan sebelum kemudian menjatuhkan lawan-lawannya dalam kecepatan kilat.

Sakura menjerit senang dalam hati. Pahlawanku, pikirnya girang. Namun sesaat ia terhenyak melihat orang-orang yang terkapar dengan wajah penuh lebam dan suara-suara mengaduh kesakitan. Gadis itu bergerak mencegat Naruto ketika pemuda itu hendak pergi.

"_Senpai_ aku pulang denganmu yaa?" Pintanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "..kumohon."

Naruto mendesah, kekacauan apalagi yang akan gadis itu lakukan. "Terserah." Dan ia kembali mulai melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura yang berlonjak gembira dibelakangnya. Gadis itu hendak melangkah menyusul Naruto, namun sebelum itu kepalanya sempat tertoleh kebelakang. Menatap miris ketiga orang yang terkapar disana.

'_Sorry guys.' _

.

.

.

"Apa tadi kau bilang?"

Naruto hampir berteriak mendengar permintaan gadis sekolahan didepannya. Pelipis pemuda itu berkedut kesal, sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum lima jari merasa tak bersalah.

"Aku mau menginap dirumahmu, _Senpai_?" Ulang Sakura lagi. Merasa permintaannya itu wajar-wajar saja, seolah hanya sebuah permintaan biasa yang dengan mudah pemuda itu sanggupi.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang."Tidak." jawabnya tajam. "Ayahmu akan membunuhku jika kau sampai menginap di apartement ku."

"Aku sudah bilang pada Ayah jika aku menginap dirumah teman."

Entah Naruto yang memang tertiban sial atau apa. Gadis itu justru mengikuti dirinya pulang ke apartement. Memaksa untuk menginap dan mengatakan akan membayar uang sewanya.

_Hell no_, memang apartementnya hotel ?

"_Senpai_..." Sakura mulai mengemis iba lagi. Menarik-narik ujung baju Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Gadis tujuh belas tahun itu mendekat kearah Naruto, terpaksa membuat pemuda itu mundur sedikit kebelakang menyentuh dinding lift yang tengah mereka naiki.

"Pulang." Bentak Naruto. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, kali ini wajahnya mulai basah tersapu tangis. "Tidak. Dan tidak akan pernah. Cari hotel atau tempat lain." Putus Naruto dingin.

"_Senpai_ jahat..." Sakura melepaskan genggamannya pada baju Naruto, berangsur-angsur mundur kebelakang, berjongkok lalu terisak keras. "Semua orang jahat padaku. Tak ada yang peduli."

Naruto memijit kepalanya, menatap pintu lift yang kini telah terbuka. "_Ok, fine_." Ucapnya, membuat gadis itu mendongak menatap Naruto. "..tapi jangan membuat masalah denganku." Setelah itu ia melangkah keluar berjalan menuju pintu apartement miliknya.

Sakura menghapus airmatanya dengan cepat, berdiri, lalu mengekor Naruto. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar.

'_Acting yang sempurna, Sakura-chan.'_

_._

_._

_._

Gadis itu segera menelusup masuk setelah ia membuka pintu apartementnya. Membanting pintu kasar, Naruto berjalan menuju dapur. Mengambil satu kaleng minuman bersoda dari lemari pendingin dan kembali menapaki lantai ruang tengah.

"Kau kabur dari rumah?" tanyanya tak tertarik pada gadis itu. Sakura yang sedang sibuk mengamati koleksi-koleksi kaset film milik Naruto hanya mengangguk tanpa memandangnya. Terlihat sibuk. Naruto memutar _safir_nya dengan malas. "Apa lagi masalahnya sekarang?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, terlihat kesal. "Ayah melarangku membawa mobil." Gerutunya. "Dasar menyebalkan."

Bagaimana tidak dilarang? Jelas-jelas baru seminggu lalu gadis itu merusakan satu mobil merah dengan lambang kuda jingkrak hadiah ulang tahunnya hingga tak berbentuk, untung saja gadis itu tak mengalami cedera serius karena sistem _safety_ nya yang memadai. Dan sebagai gantinya, Sakura kembali harus diantar jemput oleh sopir.

"Memang berapa mobil yang mau kau hancurkan?" tanya Naruto sarkastik.

Sakura kembali asik memilih kaset film milik Naruto, mengabaikan ejekan lelaki itu. "Coba saja _Senpai_ yang menjadi sopirku, pasti aku dengan senang hati diantar jemput." Gumamnya masih cukup untuk Naruto dengar.

"Tugas ku bukan sebagai _baby sitter._"

Sakura masih tak berhenti bergumam. "Kenapa Ayah tak mau menjadikanmu pengawal pribadiku?" katanya setengah melamun. "Padahal aku sudah setengah mati merayunya."

"Jangan harap Azuma-_sama_ akan melakukan itu. "Dengus si _blonde._

Naruto bisa membayangkan seperti apa putri tunggal ketuanya itu merengek-merayu pada Ayahnya jika sudah mempunyai kemauan. Dan hebat sekali Azuma-_sama_ tak menyanggupi permintaannya itu.

"Padahal kan sebentar lagi _Senpai_ juga menjadi suamiku. Apa salahnya mengabulkan permintaan sepele seperti itu. Aku kan ingin sekali memperlihatkan wajah _Senpai_ pada teman-temanku." Ucapan panjang Sakura hanya mendapatkan dengusan dari pemuda itu.

Gadis itu mulai lagi dengan mimpi konyolnya.

"Masih cepat seribu tahun..."

Naruto masih mengingat jelas bagaimana gadis itu dulu menyatakan cinta kepadanya menggunakan satu potong coklat padahal belum genap satu hari mereka bertemu. Sakura yang ketika itu masih sekolah menengah pertama nampak malu-malu mengatakan suka pada pandangan pertama.

Jelas saja Naruto yang baru saja bergabung menjadi anak buah Azuma menganggap gadis itu sedang tak waras. Tapi nyatanya sampai sekarang Sakura masih juga tak berubah.

"_Senpai_, ayo kita menonton film ini." Sakura menunjukan satu buah kaset film pada Naruto, tersenyum senang membujuk pemuda itu, namun Naruto justru melangkah berbalik.

"Tonton sendiri." Ucapnya lalu menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

Sakura merengut. Menggembungkan pipi kesal melihat Naruto meninggalkannya.

'_Awas saja.'_

_._

_._

_._

"_Oh God_, bisa kau menyingkir dari sini?"

Naruto menatap marah gadis disampingnya. Belum lama ia terlelap tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memeluk tubuhnya, otomatis membuatnya kembali terjaga dan mendapati seorang Sakura tertidur disampingnya. Dikamarnya. Dikasur miliknya. Ini gila !

Padahal sehabis mandi tadi, Naruto mendapati gadis itu sudah terlelap disofa ruang tamu dengan televisi menyala memutar sebuah film. Dan kenapa sekarang bisa terdampar dikamar pribadinya?

"Aku tidak bisa tidur sendirian, _Senpai_." Jelasnya sembari mengucek kedua matanya yang menyimpit karena kantuk. "Bibi Kurenai biasanya selalu menemaniku. Dan disana terlalu gelap, aku tidak suka."

Naruto meremas selimut yang menyelumuti tubuhnya. Menyalurkan rasa kesal yang memenuhi kepalanya. "Ck, umurmu sebenarnya berapa?" Ucap Naruto jengkel. Bisa gila muda jika dia harus seperti ini setiap hari.

Tadi pagi ia telah bersyukur karena tak menjumpai gadis itu. Namun kenapa sekarang Tuhan seakan menguji kesabarannya?

Sakura nampak tak peduli, ia kembali berbaring diranjang milik Naruto. Memejamkan matanya dengan tak berdosa. "Sebaiknya _Senpai_ tidur. Besok pagi-pagi kau sudah harus menemui Ayah bukan?" gumamnya polos.

Naruto menjambak rambutnya yang sedikit berantakkan. Ini rumahnya, kamarnya, kasurnya kenapa sekarang jadi dia yang seakan menumpang? Dunia memang gila. Bukan. Gadis itu yang gila.

"Aku sudah benar-benar membuangmu jika saja kau bukan seorang Haruno..." Geramnya." Ucapkan terimakasih pada margamu itu." Naruto menarik selimutnya, kembali berbaring memunggungi gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Memejamkan matanya yang memang tak bisa lagi diajak berdamai.

Perlahan, kelopak itu terbuka. Menyiratkan kilau hijau menawan dalam cahaya temaram. Ia tersenyum menatapi punggung lebar itu sebelum kemudian kembali menutup kedua matanya.

'_Hari yang indah. Terimakasih, Tuhan.'_

.

.

.

"Semalam hanya akal-akalanmu saja kan?"

Naruto menatap tajam gadis yang duduk diseberang mejanya. Mengintrogasi. Sedangkan Sakura nampak mengeryit berpikir. "Yang mana?"

Naruto meletakan pisau dan garpu di tangannya dengan kasar diatas meja makan. "Jangan pura-pura. Preman-preman itu kau bayar untuk akting amatiranmu itu kan? Tak mungkin sekali gadis gila macam kau tak bisa memberesi orang seperti mereka. Dan untuk apa kau berkeliaran disekitar apartementku?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak." Sanggahnya. _Well_, sebenarnya mereka bukan orang yang dibayarnya, hanya para teman-teman yang sedang tak beruntung karena mengenal seorang Haruno Sakura." Aku hanya tak sengaja saja berada disekitar sini. Kau tahukan kalau aku sedang kabur?"

"Ck, mana percaya aku dengan omonganmu."

"Itu terserah, _Senpai_." Balas Sakura tak ambil pusing. Kembali menikmati sarapan paginya dengan selembar roti dan segelas susu dalam hikmat.

Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya, meraih piring dan gelasnya yang telah kosong dan membawanya ke tempat pencucian. "Cepat selesaikan makanmu dan kuantar pulang."

Sakura menatap Naruto. "Benarkah? Sekalian ke sekolah juga ya, _Senpai_?" tanyanya dengan berbinar.

"Jangan harap.." jawab pemuda itu dingin.

Sakura memandangi Naruto. Tersenyum penuh arti

'_Lihat saja nanti.'_

_._

_._

_._

"Darimana saja kau Sakura? Kenapa bisa bersama dengan Naruto?"

Azuma tengah membaca koran berita pagi ditemani satu cangkir kopi ketika Naruto dan Sakura tiba di rumah besar gadis itu. Azuma melipat koran ditangannya, alisnya sedikit terangkat menatap dua orang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Aku kan sudah katakan kemarin kalau aku menginap dirumah teman, Ayah." Ucap gadis itu mendekat kearah Azuma. "Dan aku tak sengaja bertemu Naruto-_senpai _tadi dan kami pulang bersama." Bohongnya dengan pintar.

Naruto melirikan mata. Pandai sekali dia membual, pikirnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau ganti baju dan segera berangkat sekolah."

Sakura mengangguk semangat. "Naik mobil sendiri bolehkan?" harapnya sembari menangkupkan kedua tangan didepan dada.

"Tidak." Tolak Azuma tegas.

"Menyebalkan." Gadis itu kembali murka. "Aku tak mau sekolah jika harus diantar sopir jelek itu." dan setelahnya Sakura segera berlari menuju kamarnya meninggalkan beberapa orang yang berada disana dalam keheningan.

Hidan, salah seorang anak buah Azuma yang juga tengah berada disana menoleh kearah samping kanannya. Dipandanginya sahabat baiknya dengan prihatin, lalu menepuk bahu Kakuzu. "Sabar kawan. Kuatkan hatimu."

Yah, dialah yang baru saja dikatai jelek oleh anak ketuanya. Tapi, dia bisa apa? Hanya bisa menangis meratapi dalam hati bahwa yang dikatakan Sakura tak sepenuhnya salah.

"Sifatnya tak pernah berubah." Desah Azuma. Ia memandang kearah Naruto dan seketika wajahnya kembali berubah serius. " Bereskan kekacauan di Shibuya, Naruto. Beberapa orang yang kukirimkan kesana tak ada yang berhasil."

"Baik Azuma_-sama_." Jawabnya sedikit membungkukkan badan bersiap undur diri.

"Naruto..." pemuda itu menoleh tak mengatakan apa-apa. Menunggu ketuanya menyelesaikan ucapannya. Azuma berdiri, menghisap rokok ditangannya sebelum melanjutkan. "Antar sekalian Sakura ke sekolah."

Dan Naruto bisa merasakan neraka berada didekatnya.

.

.

.

"Astagaaa aku tak percaya inii..." Sakura berkata girang dan tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan syukur. Lalu memandang kearah samping untuk memastikan jika sekarang yang tengah mengantarnya kesekolah adalah Naruto-_senpai_.

Naruto-_senpai_. Catat itu baik-baik.

Ini keajaiban.

"Aku senang sekali. Pasti semua teman-temanku juga tak percaya melihatmu."

Naruto berdecak. Memfokuskan diri untuk menyetir tanpa sekalipun menyahuti kehebohan Sakura. Ok, mungkin sialnya tak berhenti sampai kemarin hari. Hari ini sialnya masih berlanjut. Gah, seperti sinetron saja ada bersambungnya.

Dengan sengaja, Naruto menginjak pedal rem kuat-kuat hingga membuat mobil itu terhenti mendadak tepat didepan gerbang sekolah Sakura. Hampir saja membuat gadis itu membentur dashboard mobil jika bukan karena sabuk pengaman yang masih dikenakannya.

Beberapa siswa yang hendak masuk melewati gerbang nampak tertangkap perhatiannya karena bunyi gesekan ban mobil dengan aspal jalan yang terdengar cukup jelas.

"_Senpai_, ayo turun." Bujuk Sakura sembari meraih satu lengan Naruto, menariknya. Naruto menoleh meleparkan tatapan membunuhnya yang tak mempan pada gadis itu.

"Tidak. Aku harus segera pergi." Katanya dingin.

Sakura tak semudah itu menyerah. Ia melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan segera keluar dari dalam mobil, memutari cepat dan membuka pintu pengemudi menarik tangan Naruto agar mau keluar.

"Ayolah sebentar saja. " rayunya. "Sepuluh menit, ok?"

"Tidak."

"Lima menit?"

"Tidak."

"Satu menit?"

"_No_."

"Baiklah. Satu detik?"

Naruto melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya. Menghela nafas menyerah. Di tak bisa melawan permintaan gadis itu seberapapun besar cara yang dilakukannya.

Membuka _safety belt_nya Naruto melangkah keluar diiringi pekikan bahagia Sakura. "Aku tahu _Senpai_ pasti tak bisa menolakku." Ujar gadis itu sengaja melingkarkan tangannya dilengan Naruto.

Naruto mendecih. "Bukan tak bisa, tapi terpaksa."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, menarik Naruto masuk kedalam halaman sekolahnya dan tentu saja berhasil menjadi medan magnet perhatian hampir semua penghuni sekolah. Para perempuan yang berdecak kagum melihat Naruto sementara para laki-laki yang iri melihat Sakura jalan dengan pemuda lain.

Segila apapun Sakura, dia masih primadona sekolah.

"Sudah sampai disini saja. " kata Naruto ketus, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tapi kelasku masih jauh _Senpai_. Dan sahabat-sahabatku belum melihatmu.."

"Bukan urusanku." Niat Naruto berbalik tertahan rangkulan tangan Sakura.

"Tapi sopir jelekku itu selalu mengantarkanku sampai didepan kelas."

Naruto melotot tajam. "Tapi aku bukan sopir jelekmu."

Sakura menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Iya kau tampan, _senpai_ dan kau calon suamiku, bukan sopir jelekku." Ujar Sakura masa bodoh.

Tembak saja kepala pirangnya sekarang.

Naruto berkali-kali mengatur nafasnya untuk tak meledak. Kepalanya terasa pening karena ulah gadis itu. Sakura semakin bertambah tak waras karena obsesinya yang tak masuk akal. "Lain kali saja."

Sakura nampak menimbang. "Kau janji?" tanyanya.

Tak ada pilihan lain, Naruto hanya mengangguk pasrah. Setidaknya itu bisa menyelematkan dirinya pagi ini.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Ok..."

Selamatlah dia hari in—

"...tapi cium aku dulu."

Kirim saja dirinya ke nereka sekarang juga. _Dammit_.

.

.

.

"_Senpai_, kapan kita menikah?"

Naruto meremas kuat stir mobil yang tengah dikendalikannya. Niat awal yang telah dirancang apik olehnya berantakkan saat mendapati Azuma ketuanya menelpon dirinya yang baru saja menyelesaikan misi di Shibuya, mengatakan -meminta- untuk menjemput Sakura dari sekolah. Dan seperti tadi pagi ia kembali terjebak dengan gadis itu lagi.

"Masih terlalu lama kalau menungguku lulus sekolah." Sakura masih bergumam sendiri. "Bagaimana kalau bulan depan saja?"

Naruto menepikan mobil tiba-tiba, menatap gadis itu geram. "Jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan. Kita tidak akan menikah. Tidak-akan-pernah." Tegasnya tajam. Penuh penekanan.

Sakura menatap Naruto datar. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos. Naruto mengalihkan perhatian dan kembali menjalankan mobil. "_Senpai_ tak mungkin bisa menolakku." Ujarnya percaya diri.

"Terserah apa katamu."

Sakura memperhatikan Naruto. Dirinya tak pernah main-main dalam ucapan. Apapun yang telah menjadi objek perhatiannya mau tak mau harus menjadi kepunyaanya. Itu mutlak dan tak terbantahkan.

"_Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya."_

_._

_._

_._

Naruto melangkah tergesa menaiki berpuluh-puluh tangga menuju ruang kerja Azuma. Saat mengemudi menuju apartementnya tiba-tiba saja Azuma menelpon dan menyuruhnya kembali ke kediaman Haruno. Sepertinya ada misi yang sangat penting.

Pemuda itu mengetuk pintu didepannya. Membukanya setelah mendapat ijin dari dalam. Sedikit mengeryit bingung melihat Azuma hanya bersama dengan Sakura tanpa ada _bodyguard-bodyguard_ yang setia menemani ketuanya itu.

Membungkuk hormat, pemuda itu berdiri tak jauh dari meja Azuma. Wajah ketuanya itu nampak mengeras. Sepertinya memang betul-betul ada masalah besar.

"Duduklah." Perintah lelaki itu. Naruto mengangguk lalu duduk dikursi sebelah Sakura. Gadis itu nampak menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. "...bisa kau jelaskan padaku?" tanya Azuma.

Naruto menatap Azuma tak mengerti. "Maksud Azuma-_sama_ apa?"

"Sakura..." Azuma memanggil anaknya. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya sedikit sembab.

Menjilat bibir bawahnya, Sakura menatap Ayahnya penuh keyakinan dalam hati menyeringai. "Iyaa Ayahh, Senpai sudah menghamiliku. MENGHAMILIKU, ayah !Dia harus bertanggung jawab. Titik."

Tamatlah riwayat seorang Namikaze Naruto sekarang.

Seberapa hebat ia mengalahkan musuh-musuh tangguhnya tapi masih tetap saja ia akan KALAH telak jika itu berhadapan dengan seorang HARUNO SAKURA.

_Well_, hanya sabar yang bisa membantunya kali ini.

Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumya.

"_Aku menang Namikaze Naruto."_

**-THE END-**

**-TERIMAKASIH-**

Maaf Pororo-chan telat bgt utk publishnya. Mungkin km jg sudah lupa, tp tidak apa2 itu juga salahku sih heheee...^^


End file.
